A Series Of Firsts
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: There's a first time for everything! SkyeWard AU


**A/N: So I wrote a Drabble like this and someone wanted to read the whole thing and here's it's 2,000 words of fluffness and love because come Tuesday there's gonna be a lot of tears! **

_**~A Series Of Firsts~**_

**The First Kiss:**

She's been keeping her distance since Coulson brought him back to the team. His doctor told them to do so because he needed space and she's still pissed and it's better that way. Skye's okay with it for a while, she really is! It's not like she's hell bend to talk about their feelings and solve all their problems right now!

They make their way around each other little by little. Small smiles, a 'hey' here, a 'how are you' there, a few inside jokes back from when they were friends. It's nice, not much but nice. They're making progress Skye thinks, steady progress.

They're playing Battleship after so long when it happens. They're laughing and he's teasing her about something and they're leaning into each other and her lips touch his before she can stop it. It's a soft and innocent kiss, like they're two inexperienced teenagers and not two adults with a bunch of emotional issues each. She smiles when they pull back and he does the same and they lean in for another one.

"About damn time!" Lance's voice breaks the spell as he passes through the common area and they pull apart. Skye is two steps away from skinning him alive because dude! They had a moment here!

**The First Date: **

He asks her out a few days later and it's all kinds of sweet. Skye came to realize that the Grant Ward he played when they first met has nothing to do with the real one. The Specialist she knew was cocky and all business and no fun. He's kind of dorky now, still hot as hell, but with no idea of it.

She likes him, she likes the new him, the real him is better. With his love for board games and sci-fi. He's cute! So when he asks her if she would like to see with him the latest Star Wars movie she's more than happy to do so.

Their night out for once is uneventful. No bad guys ruing it, no mission coming up, they grab pizza and sodas before the movie and debate through the entire thing. She thinks that if she'd ever have a first date as a teenager that would be how it would go. He walks her back to her bunk and leans down to kiss her goodnight. She's smiling and he's smiling as they pull apart and it's stupid really but they can't help it.

"You are so cute!" Lance breaks the silence, a hand mockingly over his heart as he passes them by. And... the moment is lost.

Dude!

**The First Time:**

Their first time is after a mission gone bad. It was supposed to be a scouting, get inside, check the Hydra base, one of the few that's left, retrieve information and get the hell out. But they get ambushed and of course they'll go after Grant because he's the traitor. Skye can do nothing but sit helpless in her chair in the Hub trying to breath her way through the panic attack, praying to every got available to save him. To bring him back to her because she's pretty sure she can't live without him.

She doesn't realize she's crying until his voice come through his com and God she's can't stop the tears. The hug she gives him when he gets back is all kinds of bone crushing but she doesn't care because he hugs her back the same. Skye whisks him away as soon as Simmons is done patching him up. Just a few bruises and cuts, nothing he can't handle he says.

She has no intentions of going down that road now, but they're back to his room, and they're kissing and it seems the perfect time to do it. His lips are soft against hers, there's no rush as they undress each other and he touches her as if he's afraid she'll break any moment now. He practically worships her body and Skye hasn't felt so loved before, no one of her previous lovers has spend so much time on her, kissing and caressing before. The moment he slides inside her it's like something slipping into its place inside her.

He's gentle and slow and makes sure she's alright in every thrust. She can't help the moans that escapes her, somewhere in the back of her mind she registers she's getting loud and Grant is trying to silence her with his lips but it's in vain. Her back arches off of the bed when he orgasm takes over her body and Skye feels light headed. A few thrusts later Grant falls on top of her, trebling, his head buried against her neck as her fingers run up and down his back lightly. They both know this wasn't just sex, this was so much more.

"Oh for the love of God!" The bang that comes through the wall starlets them both. "Will you keep it down, you two? Some us are trying to sleep!" Skye is not surprised as Lance's voice travels through the thin wall.

Who put him in the room next to Grant's anyway?

**The First 'I Love You': **

The first time they say 'I love you' to each other is just as bizarre as the rest of their lives. They're on a mission together and they're buttered and bruised and hang up side waiting for Coulson and the team to save them. Which can't be soon enough, she's worn out and they have been tortured for like the last five hours and Skye just wants to go home.

"I'm sure they are on their way." He says from beside her, his voice is soft. Skye steals a glance his way and is taken aback by how calm he is, how used he looks to this kind of thing. It's the first time since he's back that she realizes that this was his life from the moment he was born till they found him. Full of abuse and pain and he just took it all, if this was her she would have be broken. But not Grant Ward, he rose from his ashes and became something better.

"I love you." She says simple and he looks surprised. Like it's the first time someone tells him something like that. Which she's pretty sure it's true. There's a moment of silence and then one of the most beautiful smiles she has ever seen splits on his face.

"I love you too." His words are so sincere and full of emotion Skye tries not to cry. Not here! The moment is over a minute later because all hell is broken loose outside their cell and she can here yelling and gunfire and finally!

Their team is here!

Her eyes hurt when light floods the room suddenly but she couldn't be happier. "I told you they would be fine!" Lance is talking to Trip as they work together to get them free.

Skye is starting to see a pattern here!

**The Proposal: **

They've been together for three years when he finally pops the question. His way is a little unorthodox to be honest because they're in the middle of a mission with a bomb about to go off. She's didn't exactly expected him to do the formal dinner, propose in front of a bunch of strangers thing but she didn't expect this either. Weirdly enough she doesn't mind because this is them, this is the way they are.

"So what do you say?" He asks, leaning over the device trying to figure it out.

"Do you have a ring too?" She eyes him seriously because this still might be a prank after all.

"Front pocket." He turns his body slightly towards her and Skye reaches inside his cargo pants, her fingers wrapping around the cold gold. It's nothing fancy or too big but it's totally her. She slips it one and stretches her hand to see the ring gleaming in the little light there's in the room. "Is that a yes?" Of course it is but he feels compelled to make sure anyway.

"What do you think?" Sarcasm evident in her voice but her lips are over his the next second and he almost sets the bomb off. Key word? Almost! There's cheering through their coms and she's pretty sure Lance is the one that started it.

The wedding is a small affair with few friends and their family. Skye feels obligated to name Lance the best man because somehow he's been there on the background of their relationship the whole time. It's only right for him to take the place beside Grant. She regrets her decision when his speech rolls around. But Lance is family after so many years so she lets it slip this time.

**The knock up: **

She finds she's pregnant a year in into their marriage. A mission comes up and usually she's the one D.C partners up with Grant but she's been feeling off the last few days and Grant refuses to let her follow him. He brings Coulson into this too and of course D.C will go into daddy mode and veto her going in. Her whole argument crumbles as soon as she shots to the bathroom to retch her breakfast up a moment later. She's clearly sick and they send Simmons after her ass which means bedrest and soups. Grant kisses her goodbye and promises to be back safe.

Days pass by and she still doesn't feel better, if possible the nausea is getting worse. Jemma draws some blood to run tests just to make sure that it's a virus which of course is not. She doesn't know how to feel about it, they've talked about kids but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Jem brings her some crackers and apple juice because suddenly she really has a craving for it. Skye is send back to bed as soon as she eats and for once she doesn't protest. Sleep comes easily.

The mission is about to wrap up when she takes her place beside May. The older woman looks her up and down a moment or two and when Skye nods silently that she's fine she goes back to coordinating the strike team. Skye watches silently Grant and Lance weaving their way through the crowd of enemies and she'll admit they make a good team. They're almost done when someone is pointing a gun at the back of Grant's head and Lance is too far away and there's a moment where Skye feels like she's ready to die herself.

She's grabbing a headset from one of the techs around her and the words are out of her mouth before she can even stop them. "Grant Douglas Ward, I swear to every thing I hold dear if you let me raise your spawn by myself I'll haunt you to the afterlife, bring you back and kill you again! You know I can do!"

"You're pregnant?" May's and Grant's voices blend together as both look stunned.

"Damn right I am!" She yells and the next few seconds are a blur as he does his weird Kung Fu shit and the guy behind him drops dead. Because her husband is Agent Grant Ward and he can kill a man with his pinky if it means going back home to his wife and kid.

Mel all but carries her back to her room. It's the first time in her life that she's coddled so much. The entire base is laid before her feet, she's pretty sure that she could ask for the stars right now and her family would bring them down in a single breath. She's woken up a few hours later when Grant slips into bed beside her and wraps his arms around her body tight. His head is buried against her neck and it takes her a while to realize that he's crying.

"Hey! What's wrong?" She asks softly running her hand through his hair. He's still in standard gear but he doesn't seem to notice and she doesn't mind either.

"Thank you." He repeats again and again kissing her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, everything he can reach. "Thank you for this." Skye gets it right then, she gets what he means. They've come a long away the two of them and they are finally at a point where it's going to be blue skies from now on. They lay wrapped around each other like that, talking in hushed tones, making plans.

Until the door to their rooms bursts open and Lance storms in. "I'm going to be the godfather, right?" He seems fazed by it and Skye looks at him blankly. One thing she learned about Lance Hunter is that he can't really grasp the concept of privacy. To him it's very normal to barge in at a moment like that. To her surprise Skye these days finds it normal too.

"Of course." She says going back to kissing Ward and then their friend is gone.

"Told you so!" His voice is howling down the hallway but she couldn't care less right now.

**~The End~**


End file.
